


no more pain to break me

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angels, Hunter Retirement, Immortality, M/M, Meet the Family, Prompt Fic, Reaper76 Week, Retirement, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Gabe and Jack prepare to meet Jesse's new partner.





	

The morning dawns like any other.

Gabe wakes first, still adjusting to how he __needs__ sleep now. His jaw cracks on a yawn and he stretches, arms over his head and toes reaching towards the bottom of their bed.

The thin light of dawn is just stretching its way across the floor of their bedroom. Everything is cast in a strange, orange-tinted monochrome light. There’s little in the room in the way of personal possessions; they’re still in the process of moving in, but there’s a collection of photographs on the dresser.

As the light grows stronger, the sun cresting over the horizon, Gabe watches as the light cast on the floor changes. It gradually grows warmer, though the room remains as chilly as ever; the fire burned down low in the night.

Lightly, Gabe drags his fingers down the line of Jack’s spine, smiling lazily as Jack shivers in response, and presses a kiss to the base of his neck.

“C’mon, love, you should be getting up now,” he murmurs.

In response, Jack buries his head into the pillow, curling up into a tight ball.

Gabe smiles lazily, ruffling Jack’s hair, “That shit’s only cute when you’re a kid, __Jackie__.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jack grumbles, voice muffled by the pillow he’s still got his head buried in.

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” Gabe replies, molding himself along the line of Jack’s back. He slips his arms around Jack’s waist.

He’s rewarded by Jack arcing back towards him, slowly coming out of his little ball in favour of snuggling up to the heat that Gabe offers.

“Five more minutes,” he says, rolling over. His nose brushes against Gabe’s collarbone, breath teasing the skin. “S’too cold to be up yet.”

He counts the knobs of Jack’s spine in lazy caresses, humming thoughtfully.

“You’ve got a point.”

“Usually do.”

“Don’t get smart with me.”

“Or what? You’ll spank me?”

“Hmmm… tempting.”

“Gabe!” It earns him a light smack on the hip, a muffled chuckle.

He laughs, “I was joking! Well, just a __little__ …”

“Gabe, it doesn’t matter how much I love you. We are __not__ getting kinky first thing in the morning!”

“Not with that attitude we’re not!”

It earns him a pillow to the face, but Gabe’s fine with that. His stomach hurts from laughing so hard and Jack laughs right along with him.

 

 

 

It’s supposed to be a day of rest. Majority of people are in church on a day like this, but their place is just a __hair__ too far from the closest one for them to reasonably be able to make it. The isolation was a big reason why they bought the place.

Gabe’s settled back in bed, against the pillows, with Jack curled up against him. There’s a fire roaring in the fireplace. For now, it’s just the two of them, but the kid’s – Jesse, Gabe has to remind himself – supposed to arrive later that evening. Along with his vampire partner. That he’d been failing to mention.

Jack rubs his hip gently, “Something on your mind?”

“He didn’t tell us.”

He’s answered by a snort, then, “‘Course he didn’t. He knew you’d react like this; Jesse knows you almost as well as I do.”

“He does–”

“Gabe, admit it: he’s your son. You’re worried about him. It’s alright.”

Running a hand through his hair, Gabe huffs, “He could’ve mentioned it before now; I’d thought he just picked up another hunter. Not that…”

“Remember what you told him?” Jack asks, propping his chin on Gabe’s chest. “Something from our line of work sticks with you. I was that for you, wasn’t I? Stands to reason Jesse would find his.”

“He’s a __vampire__.”

“He wouldn’t be the first in Overwatch and you know that, Gabe,” Jack admonishes lightly. “You haven’t even met him. And from what Jesse’s said of him, he sounds like a pretty good guy. You said so yourself.”

“I said that before I knew he was a vampire.”

“And that’s not going to change anything; Jesse’s got a good head on him and he’s arguably the best hunter that Overwatch’s ever seen. Minus you, of course.”

“Damn straight he is.”

“So, you have nothing to worry about.”

Gabe hums, thoughtfully, then sighs. He can’t keep denying that Jack’s right – even though he hates it when he is.

“You always see the best in a situation.”

“I think you said that was my idiocy.”

“Nah, I __like__ your optimism. Makes my day brighter – like you’re my own little ray of sunshine.” He grins.

“Now who’s being cheesy?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Cover Me” - Comfort/Fluff  
>  **Words:** 766 words
> 
> And that's a wrap, folks! Well, not for the series itself, I promise you. There's going to be more of that. I was talking about the ship week. Still can't believe that I made it through another one... but I did! I'm really proud of myself for doing so and I am _beyond_ thrilled at the response to both this series and [i'll be the blood](http://archiveofourown.org/series/606952)! Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out since the start! I hope you're as excited for more as I am!


End file.
